Todos tienen un secreto
by azulmimi99
Summary: Con la reciente coronación de la princesa Twilight, las responsabilidades llegan. Ella debe aprender a levantar la luna por su cuenta, pero mientras tanto ¿Qué es lo que ocurre en Ponyville? ¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo con Spike y las demás? Todos, más o menos importante, tienen un secreto.


**Bueno, aquí les dejo mi nuevo Fanfic. No esta tan bueno como yo quería, ni tan largo, pero...en fin!disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Todos tienen un secreto.**

Todos los ponies estaban felices por la reciente coronación de la princesa Twilight, ella más que nadie.

Le habían preparado una fiesta en su honor, en la que por supuesto Pinkie había participado. Todo se era brillante como las estrellas de la hermosa noche de la princesa Luna.

Y hablando de la noche, hoy sería la primera vez que Twilight podría levantar la luna por si sola.

Biblioteca de Ponyville.

-Pergaminos, tinta, plumas, mis libros de gravedad, la guía de los astros, el libro de hechizos de Star Swirl… ¿Me estoy olvidando de algo?

-No Twilight, ya revisaste la lista 6 veces, ya tienes todo entes bolsas y las volviste a revisar otras 6 veces.-respondió Spike un poco fastidiado.

-Lo siento Spike, es que estoy un poco nerviosa. Hoy será la primera noche que…

-…Que levantaras la luna por tu cuenta bajo la supervisión de las princesas. Lo se, lo se, lo has dicho toda la tarde-concluyó el dragón.

La alicornio se sonrojó un poco, tomó sus cosas y se las colocó en el lomo. Ambos salieron por la puerta principal del establecimiento. Fuera, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity, los estaban esperando.

Rainbow llevaba una bufanda rosa (regalo de Rarity) aunque no hiciera frío. Pinkie jugaba con una mosca que revoloteaba a su alrededor y Rarity estaba usando una sombrilla morada, con la excusa de que no quería arruinar su pelaje.

-¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacen todas aquí?-preguntó Twilight.

-Vinimos a despedirte, princesa-respondió Rarity.

-¿De veras?

-Eeyup-contestó Applejack.

-Y también vamos a hacer un picnic para ver tu luna-dijo Pinkie sacando una cesta con comida de quién sabe donde, sin dejar de ver a la mosca.

-Awww, gracias chicas-dijo la pony abrazándolas.

Las demás correspondieron el abrazo riendo. Spike no estaba participando en el, así que trató de apurar a su amiga.

-Twilight, vas a llegar tarde.

-Oh, tienes razón. ¡Nos vemos chicas!-dijo levantando vuelo.

Las ponies la vieron yéndose a Canterlot, donde las princesas la esperaban.

-Adiós Twi, buena suerte.-dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Adiós!

Se quedaron viendo la silueta de la alicornio hasta que desapareció en el cielo.

-Bueno chicas ¡Vamos a preparan el picnic!-dijo la pony rosada entusiasta.

-Err, yo…lo siento, pero no puedo ir-dijo Applejack.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-interrogó Rainbow tratando de darse calor a sí misma.

-Este…tengo algo que hacer-dijo nerviosa-Lo lamento, me tengo que ir.-se disculpo alejándose corriendo a su granja.

-¡Te guardaremos pastel!-le gritó Pinkie antes de que se vaya.

Las 4 chicas restantes, y Spike, fueron hasta las colinas de los límites del bosque Everfree para preparar el festín nocturno. Pusieron el mantel a cuadros, los platos y demás. Empezaba a oscurecer, pero aún así Rarity no se despegaba de su sombrilla.

-¡Miren chicas, el sol esta bajando!-dijo la pony terrestre señalando el cielo.

-Gracias al cielo-susurró Rarity.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el dragón.

-¡Wow, que luna tan grande!-exclamó la pegaso.

La luna llena avanzaba lentamente sobre el firmamento estrellado. Termino en la punta exacta de la montaña de los dragones, claro desde el punto de vista de los ponies. Twilight había hecho bien su trabajo.

Durante las siguientes 3hs. Los amigos se la pasaron comiendo, conversando y riendo, como normalmente lo hacían en sus picnics. Rarity se había quitado la sombrilla de encima, Pinkie "cazaba" insectos aunque Fluttershy trataba de detenerla, depuse de todo también son seres vivos. Rainbow y Spike solamente las observaban y reían junto a ellas.

Frente a la biblioteca.

El picnic había terminado, las ponies se habían ido a su casa, Pinkie estaba acompañando al dragón la suya, ya que le quedaba de paso para Sugar Cube Corner.

-Hasta luego Pinkie, yanww-bostezó Spike.

-Adiós Spike, oh, casi lo olvido-dijo ella viendo la rebanada de pastel que llevaba encima-¿Puedes ir a llevarle esto a Applejack? Le prometí algo de pastel, porque no pudo venir.

-Aww, ¿tengo que ir ahora? Ya es tarde…

-Por favooooor-suplicó la pony con cara de perrito-yo tengo que volver a casa para cuidar a los bebés.

-Mmmm, está bien-dijo resignado, aceptando el pastel.

-¡Gracias! –dijo mientras corría hacía la pastelería.

-Rayos…-suspiró entrando a la biblioteca-Bueno, ya que tengo que ir a lo de Applejack voy a buscar mi tarro para cidra, tal vez me de un poco.

El dragón colocó la rebanada sobre una mesita que tenía varios libros sobre esta y subió al piso superior. Revisó en los cajones de la cómoda y sacó un tarro de cidra vació. Luego volvió a bajar y tomó la rebanada de pastel con su garra izquierda.

-¿Y este libro? No lo había visto antes…

Con la garra que le quedaba libre agarró un libro titulado "Cuentos de fantasmas y otros monstruos"

-Meh, debe ser uno de esos cuentos de terror-dijo arrojando el ejemplar por los aires.

Aterrizó suavemente sobre la cuna del dragón, cuando este salió de la biblioteca otra vez.

Sweet Apple Acres.

Spike caminaba con paso apurado hacía el granero de la familia Apple. Estaba oscuro pero aún así podía ver por donde iba. Era casi medianoche, se preguntaba si era buena idea venir aquí tan tarde.

-Tal vez esté dormida, mejor vuelvo mañana. Además, estoy cansado y…

Un gruñido fuerte sacó al pequeño de sus pensamientos. Provenía del granero. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero la luz de la luna permitía ver un poco del interior.

-¿Applejack?-llamó Spike.

-Grrrh

-¡Oh, rayos!-exclamó el dragón soltando el pastel y el tarro de cidra.

Dentro de la bodega, un monstruo peludo y café, con grandes ojos verdes lo estaba mirando. Era del tamaño de un pony común, tenía puesto el sombrero de Applejack y los dientes más filosos que Spike haya visto en su vida. Con paso cauteloso empezó a acercarse a él.

-Mraarg-gruñó de vuelta.

-¡AAAAHHHH!-gritó corriendo.

El monstruo olfateo el pastel, lo lamió y luego olfateo el tarro. Gruño un poco más suave y empezó a seguir al bebé asustado.

Mientras tanto, Spike corría entre los manzanos, tratando de escapar del "pony/lobo".

-Arf, ok, ugh, me esta persiguiendo un monstruo peludo, fui, que posiblemente se comió a Applejack y ahora esta usando su sombrero, argh- se dijo para si mismo- pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, je je.

Aunque esa broma no era muy buena, lo tranquilizó un poco. Se detuvo bajo un árbol para recuperar el aliento.

-Veamos, esa cosa, sea lo que sea, es un "animal"-dijo haciendo comillas en el aire- O sea que si es un animal, Fluttershy podría ayudarme a calmarlo y hasta podría encontrar a Applejack, se es que esta viva.

Y así fue como Spike encaminó hacia la casa de Fluttershy.

Frente a la casa de Fluttershy

El pequeño estaba cansado y agitado de tanto correr. La cabaña de la pegaso no estaba precisamente cerca de Sweet Apples Acres que digamos. Antes de golpear la puerta se detuvo un momento.

-Uff, diablos. Tengo que inscribirme en la carrera de las hojas el próximo otoño, arrrf, estoy fuera de forma.

Golpeó la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a un rinoceronte.

-¡Fluttershy! ¡Ábreme, soy Spike! ¡Algo muy feo pasó en…

La puerta cedió ante los golpes del dragón, dejando ver a la verdadera Fluttershy, que era un poco distinta a como el la recordaba.

-¿Spike? Ay no…

La pegaso estaba cubierta de ¿escamas? Seguía siendo de color amarillo, pero ya no tenía pelo, sus plumas parecían las de un insecto, mariposa tal vez. Su crin ahora era una serie de antenas que caían graciosamente por su cuerpo escamoso y sus ojos eran parecidos a los de un escarabajo, grandes y verdosos.

-¡¿Flu-flu-flu-Fluttershy?!

-Spike es de mala educación venir a estas horas.-dijo ella para quitar algo de tención.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?!

-Nada-dij0 ella cabizbaja.

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Pareces un bicho gigante!

Fluttershy mostró un poco de enojo y dio un paso adelante.

-¡Oye! No soy un bicho, soy una ninfia.

-¿Una qué?-pregunto Spike más calmado.

-Pertenezco a una raza muy antigua, podemos comunicarnos con los animales, los entendemos. ¿Por qué crees que mi Cutie Mark son mariposas? Ningún pony común puede hablar con los animales, a menos que estos hablen claro…

El dragón estaba petrificado del miedo, ni siquiera escuchaba bien lo que la pony le decía. Con la poca fuerza que aún controlaba tomó una decisión. Correr otra vez.

-¡Spike, espera, yo…

Era inútil, el chico ya estaba a varios metros, corriendo más asustado que antes. Pero esta vez hacía la Boutique de Rarity.

-Oh no…_eek_

Fluttershy trató de cerrar la puerta lo mejor que pudo, apago todas las luces de su casa y se escondió debajo de su cama. Lo que había visto fuera de su casa le hacía "poner las escamas de punta".

La bestia peluda estaba siguiendo a Spike.

Boutique Carrusel

-Que delicia-dijo Rarity dejando la copa cargada sobre su estudio.

_Knock knock knock._

-¿Quién será?-dijo la pony yendo a abrir la puerta.

Con ayuda de su magia, abrió la puerta. Un bebe dragón sudado y con la cara deformada del miedo trato de decir "hola"

-¿Spike? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Ven pasa.-dijo ella invitándolo a pasar.

Spike entró y se sentó en el sofá rojo de la habitación.

-Es casi medianoche. ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…este…Applejack…Fluttershy…

Spike no podía completar una simple oración, las cosas que había visto eran demasiado extrañas. Por primera vez desde que había entrado miró a Rarity a los ojos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía puesta una larga capa negra y unos colmillos de fantasía.

-¿Estas usando un disfraz de vampiro? Y eso…es vino?-preguntó señalando la copa del estudio que contenía n líquido bordo espeso.

-¿Disfraz? No estoy usando ningún disfraz. Spike, yo soy una vampiresa-dijo la unicornio con orgullo.

Al principio, rió, pero al darse cuenta de que no era una broma, el dragón empezó a preocupare de nuevo.

-¿U-un va-va-vampi-piro?-tartamudeó

-Ajah, y eso no es vino-dijo ella con una sonrisita.

Spike tomó la copa entre sus garras y la olió. No era alcohol, era sangre; quien sabe de de que era.

-Oh Spike, he querido decirte esto hace mucho tiempo. Ser vampiro es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Ahora soy inmortal, puedo volar-dijo levantándose unos centímetros del suelo-y realmente creo que estos colmillos agracian mi figura-sonrió.

-…

-Oh, y esta capa la diseñe yo misma. Esta forrada con la seda roja más fina que pude conseguir.

-Rarity…-susurró Spike.

-¿Huh?

-Entonces era por eso que no te despegabas de la sombrilla hoy a la tarde.

-Pues claro, si el más mínimo rayo de sol tocara mi piel me quemaría como a un fénix.

-No puedo creerlo-el dragón todavía no podía asimilar la verdad.

-Oh Spike, sería tan grandioso que fueras un vampiro. Nunca sentirías tanta libertad en tu vida-la pony parecía ebria de felicidad.

-Yo…

-Si tan solo pudiera morder tu pequeño cuello.

Una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana y voló algunos de los papeles que había sobre el escritorio. Uno de ellos rozó ligeramente el rostro del chico, cortándolo levemente.

-Auch

-¿Estas…bien?

Una gota de sangre corría por la mejilla del dragón. Rarity se dio cuenta de que era peligroso que el siguiera allí.

-Ss-sangre.

-Rarity, no…

-Debes irte-dijo mirando la puerta.

-Pero..

-¡Vete! Es por tu propio bien-gritó.

Spike abandonó la Boutique, con su mejilla aún sangrando. Rarity dejo correr una lágrima mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa. Fuera de la tienda se escuchaban gruñidos.

-Spike, te dije que te fueras.

La unicornio sacó la cabeza por la ventana y vio al dragón corriendo al centro del pueblo. Los gruñidos no provenían de él, sino de la bestia que lo seguía.

-Ay no-se lamentó volviendo a entrar.

Sugar Cube Corner. Primer piso.

Spike entró apurado al negocio. Las luces estaban apagadas. No había nadie, pero una dulce melodía venía del segundo piso.

-Esa debe ser Pinkie, aún esta despierta. Que suerte-dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Era la primera vez que Spike subía al piso superior del local, también era la primera vez que entraba a una casa sin permiso. Las puertas de la habitación de los Cake estaban cerradas, pero la de Pinkie estaba entreabierta. La luz cortaba la oscuridad del pasillo y la melodía se oía más fuerte.

-_Come on everypony. Smile, smile, smile._

-¿Pinkie?-llamó el dragón abriendo la puerta del cuarto-…

El interior de la habitación esta cubierto de telarañas casi en su totalidad y salpicado con algo parecido a la baba de color verde. En el fondo, sobre la telaraña más grande, unas moscas luchaban por despegarse de esta.

-¿Qué esta…¡AAAHHH!

Una araña rosada le sonreía desde el techo. Caminó un poco y descendió por la pared derecha. Cuatro de sus seis patas eran largas y delgadas, mientras que las otras dos parecían las pezuñas de un pony. Su cabeza también era de pony pero sus ojos eran grandes e inexpresivos como los de una, bueno, una araña.

Spike pudo reconocerla debido a la melena rosa y abultada. Esa cosa ERA Pinkie Pie.

-Hola Spike, ¿Quieres una mosca?- le ofreció señalando la red grande.

-¿Pi-pi-pi Pinkie?¿Eres ttttu?

-C-clc-claro que sí tontín- bromeó.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Y donde están los señores Cake?-interrogó cayendo en cuenta de que era imposible no darse cuenta de esto, por más dormidos que estuvieran.

-No me sucede nada. Y por cierto, los señores Cake fueron a un concurso de pasteles en Canterlot junto con los bebes por eso yo estoy a argo de la tienda.

-Pe-pe-pero tú no tenías-balbuceó señalando sus patas restantes.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas?-dijo ella alzándolas en el aire-Solo oculto mi verdadera forma cuando estoy en público.

-No puedo creer que tú también seas un insecto…

-No soy un insecto, tonto. Soy un aracnopony-rió-Espera, ¿cómo que también?¿Spike...?

Pinkie terminó hablandole a la nada misma, puesto que el dragón ya habia escapado por cuarta vez en la noche. Algo enojada, la aracnopony comenzó a desender por las escaleras, esperando encontrar al fugitivo.

-¡Spike! ¿Qué quisiste decir con "también"?-pregunto observando el piso inferior. La pareció ver una sombra atraves de las ventanas de la tienda.-Oh oh.

Calles de Ponyville.

Spike corría entre los callejones del pueblo. Estaba tan asustado por lo que había visto en las ultimas horas que se había olvidado el camino a repente, un obstaculo (más bien dicho, una pony) se cruzó en su camino, haciendolo caer.

-Ouch, lo siento...¿Rainbow?-se disculpó mirando con quién había chocado.

-¿Eh? ¿Spike? ¿Qué haces aquí a medianoche?

-...

El dragón no supo que decir, si por el gélido frio que hacia o por el cambio de imágen de la pegaso. Rainbow Dash carecía de pupilas, iris o cualquier cosa que no fuera el blanco del ojo. Al contrario, sus ojos eran tan blancos que parecian brillar en la oscuridad de la noche. La punta de su cabello y alas terminaba en tempanos de hielo y el resto de su pelaje parecía cubierto de escarcha.

-¿Spike? ¿Estas bien?

-...Yo...yo.

-Grrrraww

La bestia de Sweet Apple Acres reapareció. Lo había estado siguiendo desde que escapo de la granja y ahora parecía más enojada que antes. Dio un paso adelante con sus enormes garras y volvió a gruñir.

-Demonios-dijo Rainbow.

-¡Spike, aléjate de ella!-gritó una voz femenina.

La que produjo ese gritó fue Rarity, que apereció volando entre los tejados. La bestia miró a la vampiresa con odio y volvió a fijar la vista en sus futuras presas. La pegaso de las nieves elevó vuelo, dejando a Rarity y a Spike solos con el monstruo.

-Gracias Rainbow-susurró con ira la unicornio, acercandose al dragón.

-¿Rarity?¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es esa cosa?- la interrogó Spike.

-Vengo a protegerte de Applejack. La ví siguiendote cuando te fuiste de mi Boutique.

-¿A-Aplejack? ¿Ese monstruo es Applejack?

-Nrhgrgrh.

-Claro, ella es un pony-lobo. Al igual que toda la familia Apple-dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Aunque no le gustara arriunar la capa, subió al dragón en su lomo.

-La familia Apple esta maldita con un hechzo de luna, me lo dijo la abuela Smith. Ahora sujetate.

Antes de que Spike pudiera asimilar toda la información, Rarity se elevó y llevó al bebe a la biblioteca. Applejack corrió tras ellos, deteniendose unos pasos más atras.

Biblioteca de Ponyville.

Ambos desendieron en el balcón del establecimiento. Cuando el dragón bajo de su lomo le agradeció.

-G-Gracias, ¿pe-pero qué debo hacer ahora?

-Escondete en la biblioteca, no prendas ninguna luz, quedate en silencio. Yo me encargare de esto.

Y diciendo esto, volvió a irse. Por su parte, Spike entró a la biblioteca, procuró cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas, apagar todas las luces y no hacer ruido. Trató de taparse con la manta de su cuna y dormir, aunque le pareció imposible.

-Nnng no...no...Twi-Twilight

-¿Spike?

El dragón abrió los ojos, ya era de mañana, y la princesa Twilight lo miraba confundida.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

¿Era posible?Hasta hace un par de horas, todas sus amigas eran monstruos aterradores (o no tanto) y ahora parecía un día común y corriente.

-N-no lo se.

-Estabas acurrucado como un bebe y me llamabas-dijo con ternura-Baja, quiero que me cuentes como estube ayer.

La alicornio desendió escaleras abajo, seguida por Spike. Antes de poder decir algo, la puerta principal sonó.

-¡Yo voy!-dijo el dragón, convencido de que lo que había visto anoche no era más que un sueño.

Abrió la puerta para recibir a una pony terrestre anaranjada.

-Hola Applejack.

-Que tal terroncito, vine a traerte esto-dijo mostrandole un tarro de cidra vacio.

-¿Mi tarro?

-Eeyup, seguramente te lo olvidaste en nuestra ultima reunión. Oye, ¿Qué tienes en la cara? Parece que tienes una cortada.


End file.
